emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Words True Bow
|chinese_title = 九语真弓 |status = Exists |era = !8 |type = !Life Treasure#251 |type2 = !True Word Treasure#318 |grade = |material = Pristine Worldly Metal |creator = !Li Qiye#251 |current_owner = !Jian Wushuang#801 |former_owner = !Li Qiye#801 |first_appearance = 251 |notes = yes |history = Origin The is a Life Treasure created by Li Qiye from the Pristine Worldly Metal. Hundred Cities Li Qiye used Lin (临) arrow to destroy Hu Yue's Four Divine Beast Pagoda. He later used Zhe (者) arrow in his battle with Zu Huangwu. Thousand Carp River Li Qiye used a Zhe (者) arrow to kill Yan Long and a Qian (前) arrow to defend against Venerable Wang's attack. Nightsea Li Qiye used a Xing (行) arrow to cross the Nightsea. Phoenix Maiden's Army Li Qiye used a Zhen (阵), Qian (前) and Zhe (者) arrows to instantly kill thousands of cultivators that attacked him under Divine Spark Phoenix Maiden's order. Jian Wushuang In the Stone Medicine World Li Qiye met Jian Wushuang, the most talented archer in their generation. He used an arrow made of first four words: "Lin Bing Dou Zhe (临兵斗者)" to kill her. Jian Wushuang was saved by her clan and later returned to chalenge him again. She was defeated once more and pledged her loyalty to Li Qiye. Li Qiye gave the to her so that she could reach the apex of archery. Jian Wushuang used Zhe (者), Zhen (阵) and Jie (皆) to defeat Black-striped Ancestor and then used an arrow made of first four words: "Lin Bing Dou Zhe (临兵斗者)" to kill her. After that she used Bing (兵) and Dou (斗) arrows to defeat and kill Ancient Treeking. Later on Jian Wushuang used Lie (列) arrow to continuously banish Diamond God to wear off his Heaven's Will Crystal Physique, afterward she used entire nine-word mantra to kill him. Bi'an Beastworld In the Bi'an Beastworld Jian Wushuang and Long Jingxian used they newly created combination technique, the Apex Archery. Omni-Extermination, and Zhen (阵) arrow to instantly kill more than one thousand experts and Zhe (者) and Jie (皆) arrows to instantly kill three Virtuous Paragons. They also used Lin (临) arrow to block attacks of Taiyang Wang and Crystallized Sea Prime Saint with Immortal Emperor Life Treasures. |description = |properties = The is a True Word Treasure with nine words forming a mantra: "临兵斗者, 皆阵列前行". }} The can shot out arrows made from one the Nine Words: # Lin (临) (Soldier, Celestial ): This arrow has immense strength and can pierce through anything. # Bing (兵) (Soldier, Fighter ): This arrow cause time to flow faster around the target, aging a person by several dozen years in a moment. # Dou (斗) (Fighter, Battle ): This arrow can hit the most susceptible area of anyone as well as the weakest point of any Merit Law. # Zhe (者) (Fighter, Soldier, Descend ): This arrow is unblocable. # Jie (皆) (All ) Invisible arrow. # Zhen (阵) (Formation ): This arrow creates a killing formation with countless arrows attacking the target area from the sky and from the ground at the same time. # Lie (列) (Arrange ): This arrow opens a temporal distortion. This wouldn't harm anyone, but they would be banished to this new space-time. # Qian (前) (Fighter, Front ): It is a defensive arrow; it creates giant shields of light around wielder of the . # Xing (行) (Forward ): When this arrow hit the target, wielder of the would be teleported to it, completely disregarding any protection of the destination location. }}